


ms. believer

by rancheel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, F/M, but i got it, i don't know but my second work!!, i kinda did research for the song to see what bits meant, i took this from my tumblr don't sue me please, it took a bit to crank out, it's a little song fic, wow this is probably a mess????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: ethan reflects back to his childhood with the reader, remembering the first time he told her he loved her. however, they were children then.





	ms. believer

**Author's Note:**

> lemme just go on and say that the summary is probably terrible, my bad. i tried to describe an anxiety attack in this, which i don't really think i did well on my part. this is also a little song fic. obviously the song is oh, ms. believer by twenty one pilots. i may make it a series using more songs by them. i don't know. but enjoy! (edit: hey hi i had to cut down the lyrics slightly, but maybe you'll still enjoy)

_**I will tell you I love you, but the muffs on your ears will cater your fears. My nose and feet are running as we start to travel through snow.  
** _

I laughed loudly as Y/N and I ran out of the house only to be met with snow that had covered the ground.

“C’mon Ethan! Let’s go make snow angels!” She called, tightening her scarf around her neck just as her mother instructed before we had rushed out.

“It’s too cold for that though!” I responded, sniffling slightly before watching her shrug and fall back into the snow, starting to move her arms and legs.

“Just do it, Eth! Come onnn!” She called back before sneezing, in which I yelled back with a bless you before rushing to where she had been in the snow, falling back next to her, starting to make my snow angel.

Eventually we rushed back in, both of our noses and cheeks red as can be before asking her mother to make us hot chocolate, which she had said yes to nicely.

_That day I had told her I loved her. She never believed it._

_**Your twisted thoughts are like snow on the rooftops. Take my hand, were in foreign land as we travel through snow.** _

“Ethan, really you don’t have to take me out here- It’s snowing and it’s cold. It’s just a waste of your time.” Y/N insisted. I rolled my eyes as we got out of my car. We had made the decision to go to a small cafe that we frequented when we had been in highschool, now her being in her sophomore year of college, and me being high in my youtube career.

“It’s not a waste if it’s to make you happy.” I responded holding the door open for her as we walked in. There were so many people. Intimidated by the size, we both had just decided to go to another cafe that was much nicer downtown.

Once we had parked in the lot, we carefully made our way into the little diner. It didn’t look as crowded and they all seemed like nice people.

_That day she cried in my arms, breathing rapidly. After that she begged to go home, rosy cheeks not just from the cold weather._

**_Your shaking shoulders prove that it’s colder, inside your head than the winter of dead._ **

I gently tugged Y/N out to her backyard, just like that day when we were kids.

“Eth, what are you doing? It’s fucking freezing.” She stated, only gripping my hand tighter than before, the fabric of her glove digging into my non-gloved hand.

“You’ll see, just be patient, babe.” I responded, letting her hand go only to stand at a wide stance, holding my hands out wide after adjusting my beanie.

Y/N stood in front of me, arms crossed to try and keep herself warm, her glasses starting to fog up. I chuckled softly at the sight before falling back into a snow pile behind me.

_That day we had played in the snow, just like old times. I told her I loved her. She believed it._


End file.
